Somethings Gone Wrong
by Toxic Rain
Summary: Will goes to California to find Skylar. Little does he know, his friends from Massachusetts come to find him.
1. Prolouge: To California

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own the characters, character names, the places, nor the original story. The following story here written is mainly based on my own ideas and partly based on the occurances in the original story. I do however own the plot, and some of the characters that weren't in the original story. _

**A/N-**_ This is my first fanfic, and its going to be coming in bits and pieces, seeing how it is my first, and, I'm trying to keep my focus on this story and this story alone, which all writers know can be a hard thing when other ideas spirng up. I would also like to tell you that the characters in the disclaimer, the extra characters I added in, I haven't 100 come up with how to fit them in, but, I do know there will be some new characters because they are in Cali. and can't have all the same character. Okay. Enough talking. Read if you so wish._

x

Will pulled into the gas station parking lot. He looked around, searching for the pay phone, but couldn't find one outside. He got out of his car and hurried into the gas station, as it was getting dark, and nearing closing time. He went over to the front counter and looked at the girl standing behind it. She didn't look much older than late teens.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where I might find a pay phone?" Will asked, impatiently, trying to be polite. The girl nodded and pointed toward the back of the store.

"It's hard to miss." she replied. Will thanked her then ran off toward the back of the store. He rummaged through his pockets for some change, but, with little luck. He looked at the sticker that was on the payphone. '25c per call.' it read. He smiled as that was all he had. He pushed the coin into the slot and picked up the phone. He began dialing Skylar's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up the phone.

"…hello?" a voice asked.

"Skylar..." Will breathed. "Is that you?"

"Yes…Who is it?" Skylar asked, obviously confused.

"Will. It's Will. Skylar, I'm at a gas station, a few blocks from your place. Is it okay to come over, or, would you like for me to go back home?" Will replied.

"WILL! Oh my god! Will, is it really you?!" Skylar exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, Skylar, it is." Will smiled as he said this.

"Come right over, the door will be open." Skylar said happily.

"See you soon." Will hung up, ran to the door, then turned thanked the girl behind the counter once more then ran out of the station and back to his car. He jumped into the car and sped down the road to Skylar's.

x


	2. Chapter 1: Chuckie Sullivan

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own the characters, character names, the places, nor the original story. The following story here written is mainly based on my own ideas and partly based on the occurances in the original story. I do however own the plot, and some of the characters that weren't in the original story._

**A/N-** _Yet another part in the first FanFic I've ever written. Do review so I can know if I'm doing good or not. I'd like to know. Hope everyone out there is liking this. I do apologize if the installments its coming in are short, but, I find it hard to keep my mind on this story and this one alone. I apologize. Okay, done talking now._

lxl

As Will sped down the road he saw head lights in the rear-view mirror. He looked at them but thought nothing of it, assuming they were in a hurry, just as he was. As he sped quicker down the road, the headlights seemed to get closer. He began to get concerned, as he pulled over and jumped out of the car.

He grabbed his keys and locked the doors then ran to the door of the building. The car that was following him slowed down to a stop and parked on the other side of the road. Will looked hesitantly at it then opened the door and ran up the stairs. He was breathing hard by the time he got to Skylars door and he knocked on it a few times. He heard the shuffling of feet and the door opened.

"Will!" Skylar exclaimed happily. "Oh Will, I'm so glad your here!!" She jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around her neck kissing him. Will kissed her back smiling.

"Yea, I'm here." he said smiling, wrapping his arms around her.

"Will, why'd you come all the way out here?!" Skylar exclaimed.

"I wanted to see you. I wanted fate to take control. I let my heart lead me. You were right. I don't hate you Skylar, I love you. Would you forgive me? Would you please forgive me? Without you, I don't feel complete." Will explained.

"Will, of course I forgive you." Skylar kissed him again smiling.

"Can I come in?" Will asked. Skylar nodded.

"Come on in!" Skylar pulled away from him and grabbed his hand pulling him into the room. Will turned to close the door, only to find Chuckie Sullivan standing in the door way.

lxl

Will stared at Chuckie then quickly closed the door and locked it. He turned to Skylar and sighed.

"Was that Chuckie?" Skylar asked. Will nodded grimly.

"Yea, that or one hell of a look alike." Will said. He went over to the couch and sat down staring at the door.

"Why would he follow me all the way here? What does he need thats so important? I mean, he told me to get out of there for christs sake. Said he didn't want to see me in Boston anymore, that he wanted me to get a better life and move out. Make it good for myself." He looked over at Skylar. Skylar went over and sat next to Will.

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't know how to help. You could go over and ask him. Or, you could lock yourself up here all night." Skylar said. Will looked over to Skylar and smiled.

"Right now, I'm liking that second choice."

lxl


End file.
